Realizations Under A Starry Night
by Nanashichan
Summary: My first Chrono Cross fic so please be gentle if you review which would also be appreciated so I would know how I did. Oh and as to the reason why I decided to write this, there are not enough GlennxSerge fics! Thanks and enjoy!


Realizations Under A Starry night  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I figured since I figured that there wasn't enough GlennxSerge fics I thought I would write one. Anyway, this is my first shot in this category. I realize that it may not be that great but I'm gonna be going over this several times. Umm. . .other than that warnings include sap, a little angst, and yaoi. Well, please read and review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Realizations Under A Starry night  
  
Soft music drifted through the calm night from where Nikki sat next to the fire, humming a tune to himself as he played a gentle song on his instrument. A short distance away, Serge was lying on his back, staring up at the stars and reminiscing about his home world. Currently his thoughts were troubled as he remembered Leena. /Do I love her anymore?/ He sighed. /I haven't thought of her for so long and it's all because of. . ./  
  
Almost silent footsteps approached the young man and Serge opened azure eyes to meet the silver of Glenn's as the knight dropped to lie down beside his friend. /And I wish more./ "Mind if I join you?" He smiled as Serge motioned that it was alright before settling down. "You're quiet tonight."  
  
Serge rolled onto his side to face Glenn and his heart sped up as he realized how close they were. /. . .because of Glenn./ Pushing away the traitorous feelings, the younger man shrugged. "Really? I was just thinking."  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" The blonde knight asked, a hint of concern in his smooth voice.  
  
Sighing, Serge shook his head and turned his gaze to the heavens again. "Not yet at least."  
  
Silence lapsed again and both companions watched the stars until eventually the music died away and they heard small sounds of shuffling and then Nikki bidding them good night.  
  
"I guess we should get some rest too." Glenn whispered, regretting breaking the perfect moment.  
  
"I suppose." Azure met silver and time seemed to slow to a halt before a night sound started it again. Serge pursed his lips as he stood and brushed himself off.  
  
Glenn stood as well and shifted nervously as it seemed that neither of them were willing to move.  
  
"Glenn?"  
  
Startled at the sound of his name, the knight turned to Serge. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you think we'll make it through this alive?"  
  
The other sounded so vulnerable that Glenn almost took him into his arms but caught himself at the last moment and clapped Serge's shoulder. "I seriously do not know but I do hope so."  
  
"As do I." Serge glanced up and his eyes said more than his words ever would. "Promise me that you will try your hardest to stay alive."  
  
Glenn was confused at the amount of apprehension in Serge's voice and tilted his head in puzzlement. "Why is that so important?"  
  
Serge's shoulders stiffened and Glenn frowned, stepping closer to his friend. "Why?"  
  
/Serge you are so stupid. You shouldn't have said anything./ Lifting his head, the blue-haired man bit his lip and giving into impulse, Serge leaned forward quickly and planted a sweet but brief kiss on Glenn's lips.  
  
Glenn's eyes widened in shock and he stared bewildered at Serge. /He kissed me. By the dragon gods! He loves me too!/ So caught in contemplation, Glenn hardly noticed Serge inching away until a soft sob pulled him from his thought and the knight looked up. "Serge? Why are you crying?" It hurt him deeply to see the crystal droplets streaming down Serge's cheeks.  
  
"N-no reason. It's just stupid. I shouldn't have done that." Serge stuttered and stepped back. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Serge. . ." Glenn sighed and he was glad when the other actually paused in his retreat. Taking the opportunity, the blonde hurried forward and carefully wound his arms around Serge's waist. "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong Serge."  
  
"But. . ." Blue eyes expanded in shock as Serge was spun around and soft lips met his own. Gazing into the face of the man he loved, Serge could see his feelings reflected in the gray eyes and slowly melted into the kiss. It was everything that he dreamed it would be and as it progressed, Serge brought his arms up to surround Glenn's neck.  
  
Glenn's breath poured heavily into his love's mouth as they broke and stood pressed together. "I love you."  
  
The answering smile was as brilliant as the stars that shone above them as Serge snuggled closer to Glenn. "I love you too."  
  
This time, the hush that spread about them was comfortable and both men were content to enjoy each other's presence until the stars that brought them together faded and the sky lit with dawn. The first rays of sunlight that lit up the world also warmed Glenn and Serge. Both were now sleeping soundly and even in their dreams they knew that they would be together no matter what and they would come out of this fight together.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, I've never written a Chrono Cross fic but I have played the game so I hope this is ok even though I really don't like it that much. Oh well, that means some more edits then as time goes on. Other than that please review and please be gentle. 


End file.
